Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥
is the eighth ending song that was heard in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. The song was performed by Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane and Uchida Maay, and had its debut in the final episode of The Final Sky Pretty Cure. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Tobu yo Hajime ma! Tobu yo hajime mashou! Let’s Fly! One! Two! Sky Pretty Cure! Daichi e no sora kara ochite Shainingu Sutāzu Chūkan hete no rakka! Arata-bi, watashi no Kokoro ni moeru jōnetsu! Dokidoki! Eien no Chikara! Akiramenai! Taiyō ga kagayaku, Miracle! Tsudzukeru tsudzukeru, watashinojikan wa kagayaite! Taku! Jōnetsu no Chikara! Kagayake, kokoro no Miracle! Niji no yoru ni taiyō o mitsukeru. Itarutokoro o iro! Rettsu furai! To~ugezā! Atsumaru, watashi no te o totte! Watashitachi wa sora ni tenshi! Tobu yo Hajime ma! Issho ni iku! Eien no sora! Let’s Fly! Watashitachi no ashioto de Karafuru na Sunō, Sora aoi Boku no watashitachi no kami wa some Watashitachi no hada wa natsu no kaze no kakoma Shin o, bōken no yuiitsu no kimochi Tengoku no miya e no bōken! Watashi no te o hoji suru Watashi ni chansu o ataeru! Wareware wa modottekita! Sukaipurikyua 〜Reinbōsutā〜 Rara 〜 rara 〜 rara 〜 Rara 〜 rara 〜 rara 〜 Rara 〜 rara 〜 rara! Nijiiro, utsukushī hikari! Niji Tenshi no Karaa Sore wa watashitachidesu! 8-Shoku wa, issho ni 1 niji tsukuru! Daremoga kagayaku! Watashitachi no iro o mite, issho ni kite! Watashitachiha, Reinbō Enjeru desu! Akiramenai! FOREVER Sukai Purikyua (Sankyū!) |-|Japanese= 飛ぶよ始ま！ 飛ぶよ始めましょう！ レッツフライ！ワン！ツー！ スカイプリキュア！ 大地への空から落ちてシャイニングスターズ 中間経ての落下！ 新た日、私のココロに燃える情熱！ ドキドキ！永遠のチカラ！諦めない！ 太陽が輝く、ミラクル！ 続ける続ける、私の時間は輝いて！ 焚く！情熱のチカラ！ 輝け、こころのミラクル！ 虹の夜に太陽を 見つける。至る所を色！ レッツ フライ！ トゥゲザー！ 集まる、私の手をとって！ 私たちは空に天使！ 飛ぶよ始ま！ 一緒に行く！永遠のそら！ レッツフライ！ 私たちの足音でカラフルなスノー、 空青い墨の私たちの髪は染め 私たちの肌は夏の風の囲ま 真を、冒険の唯一の気持ち 天国の宮への冒険！ 私の手を保持する 私にチャンスを与える！ 我々は戻ってきた！ スカイプリキュア 〜Rainbow Star〜 ララ〜ララ〜ララ〜 ララ〜ララ〜ララ〜 ララ〜ララ〜ララ！ 虹色、美しい光！ 虹天使のカラー それは私たちです！ ８色は、一緒に１虹作る！誰もが輝く！ 私たちの色を見て、一緒に来て！ 私たちは、レインボーエンジェルです！ あきらめない！ FOREVER スカイプリキュア (サンキュー！) |-|Translation= Start flying! Let’s start flying! To the endless sky! Let’s fly! One! Two! Sky Pretty Cure! Shining stars are falling from the sky Down to the Earth. They are falling through the in-between! A new day, the burning passion in my heart! Pounding! Eternal power! Don’t give up! The sun is shining, Miracle! Go on and go on, it’s my time to shine! Burn! Fire of passion! Shine, miracle of the heart! Finding the sun in the night of Rainbow. Colors everywhere. Let’s fly! Together! We get together, take my hand! We are angels of the sky! Start flying! Let’s go together! The endless sky! Let’s fly! Our footsteps in colorful snow, our hair dyed in sky blue ink Our skin surrounded by a summer breeze The real, the only feeling of the adventure The adventure to the heaven’s palace! Hold my hand give me a chance! We are back! Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Lala~lala~lala~ Lala~lala~lala~ Lala~lala~lala! Rainbow Colors, beautiful light! The colors of the Rainbow Angel! It's us! Eight colors together make one rainbow! Everyone shines! Come together, watch our colors! We are the Rainbow Angel! Never give up! FOREVER Sky Pretty Cure (Thank you!) Synopsis Trivia *This song includes text lines from the songs Let us Fly! Sky Pretty Cure, Between Sky and Earth, On the Bridge to heavens, ~Rainbow Stars~ Pretty Cure, Dancing on Clouds and Niji Tenshi no Karaa. *''Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥'' is the first Pretty Cure ending, that was shown in full length. Category:Archive: Pretty Cure